Ethereal
Ethereal are a race of astral travelers and merchants who reside in the Twisting Nether. They hail from the planet of K'aresh which currently has an unknown fate. An ethereal subrace known as Ethereal nexus-stalkers exist amongst other ethereal. Introduction Known to be traders of arcane treasures, the ethereal have recently been drawn to the Outland, the remnants of Draenor. Many ethereal are traversing the Outland for artifacts and treasures to bring them back to the Twisting Nether where they currently live. They are described as scoundrels and liars and at any cost will finish what they have started. Ethereal have no care at all about the Burning Crusade, the invasion of planets and destruction of them. Some will pick either side to get the job done. Ethereal can be found throughout Outland and are drawn to the remnants due to trade and economics and accordign to political way they live, are lead by trade princes and "companies". Ethereal lifestyle is very similar to the goblins in the way their politics work. Like the goblins they will support anyone willing to make their pockets bigger and are against anyone interfering in their plans. Ethereal also share their technology traits, although ethereal technology is much more advanced and powerful. They possess everything from the people familiar with it, such as transporters and their amazing, lush eco-domes. History K'aresh was an arid planet before Dimensius payed it a visit and invaded it. The planet was home to a verdant and thriving ecosystem and also had numerous sentient species. Living and surviving ethereal are puzzled on how Dimensius found their homeworld, but his reason to go their was not a mistake. Dimensius opened many gateways into the Void and Twisting Nether around K'aresh. He bathed K'aresh in dark energies and arcane. one of the mortal races hastily attempted to construct magical barriers around its cities, but it was only partially successful; although the dark energies were blocked, the unimpeded flood of arcane energy tore away the mortals' corporeal shells and infused their souls with enough energy so that they could survive without a body just barely. members of this race, now called ethereal decided to wrap their energy bodies with enchanted strips of cloth to provide their souls with enough support. This altered state proved to be a blessing in disguise, as their enhanced minds and magical abilities allowed the ethereals to fight Dimensius and his limited forces to a standstill. Over the years, however, Dimensius eventually grew powerful enough to summon forces of fellow void creatures which forced the ethereal to flee into the Twisting Nether. Void Relationship Currently, the ethereal are battling the Void. These demons are made of pure shadow energy. Their leader, Dimensius ravaged K'aresh a long time ago. Ever since that event, the Void is a constant threat to energy beings, most importantly the ethereal. It can be speculated however that the Void is a force acting on its own, since the ethereal seem to hold no vengeance for the Legion, as well as the fact that Voids are not present in Legion camps. The renegade ethereal sect that has devoted their existence to beating the Void by any means necessary is called the Ethereum. In reaction to the Void as well as the radical acts of the Ethereum, the Protectorate was created. Azeroth Activity Northrend Activity The ethereal faction known as the Ethereum appear to have been negotiating an alliance with Malyogs, the Blue Dragon Aspect and the blue dragonflight itself during the Nexus War. Barely any information is known about the Ethereum's relationship with the blue dragonflight. After the Shattering Bands of entrepreneurial ethereal have come from the Twisting Nether to offer new technology that will allow adventurers customize their armor. Warpweavers, vaultkeepers and thaumaturges in ethereal ranks have set up shop in the Alliance capital city of Stormwind and the Horde capital city of Orgrimmar to give adventurers access to Tranmogrification, Void Storage and reforging for a fee. Category:Races